


Assurance

by DazzlingMagicFox



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atem has existential crisis, Cats, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzlingMagicFox/pseuds/DazzlingMagicFox
Summary: He’s the Nameless Pharaoh, sealed within the Puzzle with a mission to search for his memories. He had learned that in Battle City; but there’s still that small voice in his head that made him doubt. Told him that maybe he really was just another side of Yugi rather than his own person.These sweet cats looking at him, seeing him, playing with him while he’s currently a spirit outside of the puzzle and Yugi’s body assured him otherwise.





	Assurance

__

_“_ _They say cats can see ghosts.”_

Yugi’s voice rang in his mind. All four of them had stopped a little ways ahead, likely due to Yugi noticing that he had hung back.

The Other Yugi acknowledged the statement with a small nod, giving a curious look at the four felines that were coming his way.  

_“Looks like you caught their attention.”_

They gathered around him without the slightest hint of wariness, eyes looking _right at him!_ His own eyes widened. _They really could!_

Slowly, he crouched and held out his hands; wondering that maybe, just maybe—

The grey one cautiously pawed his palm while the black one pushed its head right into his hand. Predictably, it passed right through. But he could’ve sworn that for a moment he felt the velvety softness of its fur and the rumble of its purr.

Despite being a ghost, his breath hitched. He could be seen. Outside of Yugi. Without having to take over his body, he was visible. He could interact with the world.

He existed.    

He’s the Nameless Pharaoh, sealed within the Puzzle with a mission to search for his memories. He had learned that in Battle City; but there’s still that small voice in his head that made him doubt. Told him that maybe he really was just another side of Yugi rather than his own person.

These sweet cats looking at him, seeing him, playing with him while he’s currently a spirit outside of the puzzle and Yugi’s body assured him otherwise.

A genuine smile graced his lips. He quietly wondered if he’d be allowed to keep them.  

 

* * *

 

“Jonouchi-kun, it’s okay.” Yugi tugged his arm. “It’s just the Other Me.”

No response.

“Man,” Honda groused. “You’d think he’d be over his fear of ghosts after being friends with one.”


End file.
